Mahou Sensei Kel: Final Fantasy VIII
by Writing Sage Kel
Summary: The genius magi Kel also known to the world as Lightening Tiger becomes the Black Magic teacher of an all girls class of mixed FF female characters. NEGIMAxNARUTOxFF Crossover.


_

* * *

_

Balamb Garden

_2:50PM  
Headmaster Cid's Office_

Headmaster Cid sat in his desk with the lights dimly lit, his eyes focused on the papers on his desk with his thumbs dwindling together. Quistis stood wearing her SeeD issued uniform while standing at the foot of his desk with her hands cupped together infront of her. Cid rubbed his sweaty forehead and sighed heavily before looking up at Quistis with somewhat of a lazy look. "Class A-3 again." Cid said shutting the portfolio closed and throwing the files off of his desk. "Another damned teacher....ANOTHER TEACHER! Hiring and Relieving these teachers is simply destroying the wages for the other Instructors."

" I know Headmaster." Quistis said bowing her head slightly.

" I'm getting highly irritated by those girls in A-3. They are nothing but trouble! I can't believe they ran another Instructor out of here." Cid said sitting back in is desk. "All of the Instructors who are hired are allowed automatic pention. And when they leave, they take a large chunk out of the budget for this Academy."

"I'm aware Headmaster." Quistis nodded.

"Do you know what this means ? It means that should this continue then your job as an Instructor for this Garden is at stake." Cid said pointing across his desk at Quistis. With that Quistis looked up from her bowing nod with wide concerned eyes.

"But Headmaster Cid! This is my livilyhood sir." Quistis argued.

"We are aware of this..." A new voice said. Making her way into the room was Matron in her long gothic sorceress dress. Quistis turned to gaze at her as she floated across the room and to her husband's side. "But Quistis, our headmaster here raises an interesting point. One that I do not approve of but MUST be done should Class A-3 continue to go through Instructors like this."

"I don't see why we can't just expell them!" Headmaster Cid said slamming his fist on the table making his coffee mug bounce once.

" No, I will not allow expultion at this academy dear." Matron snapped at Cid and with that Cid's head retreated into his collar abit. "At any rate, we have to find someone whom with high tolerance for nonsense, and also a great Instructor in..."

"Class A-3 is a Black Magic class ma'am." Quistis replied.

"Someone with skill, someone who can teach these girls the magical skills they need as well as..." Marton preached before Cid interrupted.

"As well as put up with their bullshit." Cid said before Matron slapped him over the head.

"...as well as nuture their individual unique skills." Matron continued her sentence.

Quistis looked down, her eyes zigging left and rigt racking her brain. With that a smile crept up on her face as she looked up and directly at the old couple. "I think I know someone with just that. He's not an Instructor...so...I'm not really..."

"BRING HIM IN!!! IF HE KNOWS BLACK MAGIC AND CAN TEACH IT!! IT'S JUST FINE BRING HIM IN!!" Headmaster Cid said slapping his hand on his desk.

* * *

_At the Centra Ruins  
Three Hours Later _

In Odin's sacred chambers the double doors rested swung completely open and in the center of the room was a small table. Odin was sitting in a chair with a hand of cards staring across at two figures. The figure sitting to his right wore a black cape that covered his entire body. On his forehead was a red bandanna tied at the side, his spikey black hair stood up and swayed backwards enough to reveal a cross shaped scar on his forehead. He also had a hand of cards.

Sitting to Odin's left was a boy with spikey white hair wearing a white haori with black circular glasses over his eyes. He had demonic red eyes and a platinum hoop earring in both ears. He also held a hand of cards smiling to himself deviously. "Ok guys, let's do this!" Oden said. " I bid my Pactio Card! I'm confident in this hand." With that Odin tossed down a magic tarot card with his picture on it as well as his blade and his horse. Blaze gazed down at his own hand and looked up at the two pulling forth his pactio card as well. "I'll also bet on my Pactio Card."

" Heh heh heh..." Kel laughed to himself tipping up his black shades.

"What's the condescending laugh asshole?" Odin asked.

"Nothin, just that I'm gonna win this and your Pactio Cards will once again belong to me." Kel said with a shrug.

" We won't know that until we actually play now will we?" Blaze said glaring over at Kel.

" Ok then..." Kel said pulling up his Magical Sword and dropping it on the table. It was no longer than an average broadsword, it had a crimson red handle with a golden shield and a red sheath." I bet this..."

"The Mastermune?" Blaze said raising an eyebrow.

'He must be really confident...no matter so am I.' Odin thought dropping his hand on the table. " TAKE THIS!! THREE OF A KIND!!"

"Two Pair." Blaze said dropping his hand.

"Royal Flush." Kel said tossing his card on the table then reaching out pulling all of the chips, Pactio Cards as well as his sword back. "Read em and weap boys....read em and weap!"

" DAMMIT! I'm going to Zantetsuken your ass!" Odin said drawing his sword.

"Here we go again. You can't Zantetsuken someone everytime ya lose Odin. You're the scariest sore loser EVER!" Kel said pointing at Odin.

Making her way into Odin's chambers was Quistis tipping up her glasses.

O.o-Kel

o.O-Odin

T.T-Blaze

"Wow she just walked right in." Kel said crossing his arms.

"That's what the narrator said." Odin added rubbing his chin. "Hault human! You must pass my tes..."

"Cram it you guys." Quistis said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. With that statement said, Kel and Odin were immediately behind Quistis and Odin had his large hand lifting Quistis' skirt both of them were staring at the Quistis scrunched up panties against her shaped bottom.

"Strawberry panties eh? Feeling like your 16 again huh?" Odin asked.

"Definitly too old for Strawberry panties." Kel said. With that Quistis came around with a spinning roundhouse kick kicking both of them in the side of the head together sending them soaring off and slamming against the wall. While Kel and Odin laid sprawled out on the floor. Odin held up a digital camera of Quistis' panties while smiling to himself. Quistis walked over and crossed her arms with a cherry red face. "Ok Ok...Quisty what the hell do you want?" Kel asked standing to his feet while stretching his neck abit. "It better be about how sorry you are you didn't make it to my 20th birthday party."

O.o-Quistis "O-oh dear...your birthday I forgot."

T.T-Kel "Get out."

o.O-Quistis "No Kel I was just joking I actually bought you a great present but first I have some news for you."

O.O-Kel "A GREAT PRESENT!? What is it?!"

T.T-Quistis "Uh...let's talk about that later...right now I kinda need a favor of you. It's actually not a favor more a....job."

"Job? What's the pay like?" Blaze asked in his normal mercenary tone.

" About 68,000gil a year." Quistis replied.

"A year?" Odin, Kel and Blaze said all at the same time. "Whaddya mean a year."

"At the Garden Class A-3 year 2 class. We're in great need of a magic instructor who can teach that class."Quistis replied crossing her arms in explaint.

Kel sort of smiled and leaned his head to the side. "And you want me to teach that class?"

" Yes! Kel, you're a high leveled mage and known to the world as Lightening Tiger." Quistis said trying to convince.

Kel walked over to one of the chairs and kicked back resting his feet up in a cross on the table and his hands behind his head. " I can't do that job for two reasons." Kel said winking at Quistis.

"Huh?"

" One I don't give lessons for free not even for pay and two I only use lightening, fire, wind spells and summoning. I don't know shit about Ice, Water, Scathe and all that other shit." Kel replied with a shrug.

" Well then it can be a learning experience for both your students and you! You can read up on Ice and..." Before Quistis could finish Kel cut her off holding his hand up.

"Yeah I don't change my magic style for nobody...you got the wrong guy go and bark up somebody elses tree with this broken down deal." Kel said waving his hand off the subject.

Quistis looked down once more then up at Kel. "Please there has to be SOMETHING you want out of this. I'll get you whatever you want if you just...go with this gig!"

"SOMETHING!?" Blaze, Odin and Kel said at the same time.

"Heh...infact there is...ONE item that I want. If you can get it for me then I'll accept this deal."


End file.
